Transfer Auror- Brianna Johnson
by js2801
Summary: 'My friends say that I can have any guy in the world, including famous Harry Potter of course. ' This story is about a girl Brianna Johnson who is going to work with Harry Potter for the first time. Harmony pairing. [Posted it yesterday. Had some problems with it so have to re-post ]


**Author's Note****: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I am feeling a little (a lot) tentative. This idea is something that I have been thinking about for quite some time now, so I wrote it down. This idea might seem a little boring and maybe even a little stupid. Just let me know.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

**Transfer Auror- Brianna Johnson**

Hello,

I am Brianna Johnson. People around me say that I am quite a beauty. I look exactly like my mum. I have golden shade blond hair; my eyes are light blue, which sparkle all the time and I have a model figure. I am very proud of the way I look. I am not arrogant but I am not terribly shy to admit that I look beautiful.

My friends say that I can have any guy in the world, including famous Harry Potter of course. I graduated from Beauxbatons Academy in France last year with highest marks. I always wanted to become an Auror. I joined the French Ministry of Magic as a newcomer and now, after one year, I have been transferred to England to join the British Ministry of Magic. It has been done because of the cooperation program, which was started between France and England seven years back and I am one of those few lucky ones who have been transferred under this program this year.

Transfers have taken place in only those departments, which are same in both French and British Ministry, and I am the only one who has been transferred in British Ministry's Aurors department from my country.

* * *

Today is my first day at British Ministry of Magic in London. I have heard that Harry Potter is also an Auror, and works here at the Ministry. I have already passed through the reception and now I am in the lift. Instead of going upwards, it is going downwards, so it's an underground Ministry setup. Interesting.

* * *

Wow! I am finally standing here in front of the large oak doors, leading to the Aurors' department. A guard is standing at the door. I guess I'll have to show him my Auror badge so that he would let me in.

"Hello, can I help you?" Someone ask me. I look around to find a light-brown haired man coming towards me.

"Umm…Yeah, I am Brianna Johnson from French Ministry." I said nervously showing my transfer letter and academic records to him.

"Hello Brianna, I am Remus Lupin, head of the Aurors' department. We have been waiting for you." Remus says as he extends his hand towards me for a handshake.

I sigh with relief and shake his hand. He looks like a compassionate and an easygoing man. I am sure I'll enjoy working under him.

"It's nice meeting you, sir." I reply.

"You don't speak like a French person, you have British accent." Remus says to me. Can't really blame him for asking this question.

"Well I am a British by birth, but my family moved to France when I was 7. So my accent is British, though I can speak French as well, with fluency." I reply.

Remus smiles at me.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you with your fellow Aurors." Remus says. He turns around and starts moving towards the hallway. I follow him.

We are in a large room now, which has a large circular table in the center of it. Certainly, it is a meeting room.

"Please sit down Ms. Johnson, others will be here soon." Remus says. Then he waves his wand and something silvery comes out of his wand and moves towards the door and then out of the room. I know what that is. He has performed the _Patronus_ charm. I remember, at Beauxbatons we were taught this spell in the seventh year. We learned how to keep dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds away, but they did not teach us about how to use this spell for communication purpose. I hope I will learn it here.

I sit down and watch Remus going through my academic records. I think he's impressed by my records, at least expression on his face says so.

"Very impressive Ms. Johnson," He says and my first obstacle is conquered. You manage to impress your boss.

"Thank you sir," Why am I blushing?

"Remus," There is a woman at the door. I just sit and watch nervously as five people enter the room, three men, and two women.

I stand up and watch them closely as Remus introduces them.

The woman who had called Remus is Nymphadora Tonks, a very odd name for a very odd woman with pink hair, if you ask me. According to Remus, she prefers to be called by her surname only. It's understandable. With the name like that, I can't really find a fault in her demand. She's a Metamorphmagus and has a very lively personality. She's also the head of the team I will be working with.

Other woman is Daphne Greengrass. She's a blonde-haired woman and looks amiable enough with the kind smile she is presenting towards me. I hope that we will get along nicely.

Out of the three men, first one Remus introduces is Neville Longbottom. He looks kind and shakes my hand in a courteous way. I can't help but smile at his conduct. He's like a guy next door which are hard to find these days.

Second is Ronald Weasley. He's tall, thin, with freckles and looks quite funny. He has the reddest hair I have ever seen. Seriously, his hair appears to be on fire and he smiles at me as if we are old friends and I like that. I contemplate whether his temper is also like his hair, only time will tell.

Third person is, you will not believe it, it's him, Harry Potter. Imagine what my friends would say when they will find out that I will be working with Harry Potter. I think they will beg me to introduce them to Harry Potter or get his autograph for them. Ha! I can't wait to see their faces when I will give them the _news._

Since the day I received the news in France that I would be going to England, I had been doing nothing, but thinking about what I would do when I will meet Harry Potter for the first time. How will I react to his presence right in front of me? It was a certainty that I would meet him after all he was also an Auror.

Now that he's standing in front of me, giving a welcoming smile to me, I have forgotten everything else. I feel like a lovesick fool. Before coming to England, I had promised myself to treat Harry like any other person and that's what I plan to do. So I simply shake Harry Potter's hand, smile in return, and turn back towards Remus who is perhaps explaining me about my duties, but I can hardly concentrate knowing that Harry Potter, the most popular wizard with his athletic body, messy black hair, and sparkling emerald green eyes, is standing right next to me. I am feeling _hot. _Should I run out of the room? They will think I am a lunatic and will deport me back to France.

No, that will not do.

I am Brianna Johnson, who is known for her impeccable behavior amongst her peers, and I will not let the handsome Harry Potter turn her into a silly fan girl. I'll stand tall and work with him holding onto my dignity and pride. I'll prove him that I am above those silly fan girls who follows him wherever he goes.

* * *

**Author's Note****: - So what do you think? For the moment I am not sure where would it go. I have some ideas in my mind. Should I continue it? Please tell me through your reviews, looking forward to it.**


End file.
